


Sea, Breeze and Skinny-Dipping

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean spend the weekend on a beach house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: My first fic so please leave a review if you read it ^^  


* * *

Sea, Breeze and Skinny-Dipping

by nobelson

 

The road seemed endless as Dean continued to drive through the lazy afternoon, heading this time not to another hunt, but to a simple two-day vacation.

Sam finally started to feel his headache losing strength as he stretched his legs a bit more in the Impala, resting his head on the seat back. Dean turned up the volume of his AC/DC cassette-tape and speeded up.

 

“Hey Sammy, we’re going to spend the weekend on the beach, you know.” 

Why hadn’t Dean told him that before? Sam didn’t like beaches! Beaches meant sun and people staring and he would have to wear a bathing suit and…gah!

“But don’t worry, no one’s gonna be there. I know you have that no-people and no-bathing-suit bullshit, but I figured, since it's gonna be just the two of us, I should give it a try. I mean, there’s no way someone can hate the sea, right?” 

Sam searched for words, really trying to say something that wouldn’t upset Dean too much. He was being kind of nice, really, so Sam couldn’t argue a lot.

“I…I don’t know, Dean…last time we went to the beach we were still kids, and I didn't like it very much.”

“Ah, come on Sam, don’t give me any of that crap. Sun and fun, man.”

Sam started to convince himself that that wasn't a bad idea after all but, hey, wait! 

"Dean...are you going to wear a bathing suit?" 

"Course not."

"So why are we going to the beach?"

"I told you, Sammy, no one's gonna be there. So I'm skinny dipping." Dean had said that last sentence as if it was something incredibly simple, something that they were both used to, but it just wasn't. Dean in the sea, naked...his big brother was, indeed, kind of hot, and fuck if Sam didn't know that already. But he was still his brother and oh my god "when is a naked Dean in the sea going to get out of my head?" thought Sam. 

"I don't think I have a bathing suit, Dean." said Sam, thinking about dead puppies and global warming, so he wouldn't get hard.

"I bought one for you." answered Dean, smiling from ear to ear. Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it has Snow White, Barney and a big S that reminded me of Sammy on it. So I bought it."

"You're a jerk." 

They kept driving, until the sun started to set, and Dean announced they were not far from the beach house. Sam could smell the sea, and if he listened very carefully he could even hear the waves. Dean parked the car on a cliff and pointed out the house, which was entirely blue except for the white windows. 

"We just have to unpack, and then we'll go swim!" said Dean, excited. Sam was kind of hypnotized by the sea, a mix of blue-green, with the sunset light reflecting on the surface. It was such a beautiful place to spend the weekend - or even live - that Sam suddenly understood Dean's enthusiasm. His big brother was rushing towards the house with their bags, smiling from ear to ear as Sam got out of the car and opened the trunk to take the rest of the bags, only to find that there weren't any left. Dean yelled "Sam!" waving with his arm for his brother to come on, and Sam started to walk towards the house. It wasn't a very big place after all - but that really didn't matter because they would probably spend the whole weekend in the sea anyway. Dean started to unpack, and so did Sam.

"What are we going to eat?" asked Sam.

"There's a diner five miles from here. And coconuts everywhere."

"Great." 

"Sam, there's your bathing suit." Said Dean, pointing to a oh-my-god-he-was-serious-about-the-Barney Speedo on the couch. 

"I'm not going to wear that." 

"Ah, come on Sam, no one's gonna see it."

"Dean."

"You can go naked if you want, you know."

"I'm not going to swim naked!"

"Well, I am". Dean started to strip, first his white shirt, then his collar, then his belt and pants and finally his boxers, and Sam realized that Dean was standing naked in front of him, walking around nude, and since when did his big brother have such a beautiful ass? 

With dead puppies in his mind again, Sam grabbed his ugly Speedo, stripped, put it on and went to join Dean in the water, walking really slowly, afraid that someone was going to see him in that ridiculous bathing suit and probably take pictures and then send it to all his friends. Dean was already far ahead of him, swimming happily. 

 

"Sammy! I knew it was gonna look good on you!" 

"Fuck you, Dean. I can't have fun and enjoy the beach with this gay-parade shoved up my ass." 

"It looks good" lied Dean, cracking up. 

"I'm not going to wear this."

"Then take it off!" 

"I'm not going to get naked, either."   
"Then don't swim. Stay at the house, you know, baking." said Dean sarcastically.

"Fuck you." 

Dean dove in and emerged at the surface only to find Sam, naked, walking towards the sea.

"Look, little Sammy! Or should I call it Sammy Jr.?" 

Sam flushed, not comfortable in the cold water and definitely not expecting that Dean would surface so quickly. He searched for words and then said:  
"It's bigger than Little Mr. Dean, you know." 

"Ha-ha, dream on, Sam."

"I'm serious."

"It's not bigger." Dean swam in Sam's direction and grabbed Sam's hand putting it on his dick. "See?" 

Sam, instantly hard, still managed to take his hand off and yell. 

"You're disgusting, Dean."  
"Yeah, right...I guess little Sammy doesn't think so." said Dean, pointing at Sam's erection. Sam got out of the water and started to walk back to the house.

"Sam!" 

Sam kept on walking, ignoring Dean as his big brother ran and jumped on his back, tossing them both to the floor.

"Get off me. Now." demanded Sam, pretending to be angry but actually getting harder as the dead puppies didn't turn him off anymore. Dean was heavy and wet, and his dick was against Sam's hip, and his older brother was holding both of his arms down on the sand. 

"Didn't know I turned you on, Sam." said Dean with a solemn tone as he straightened up a bit. Sam froze and answered:

"Yeah", blinking and trying not to meet Dean's gaze. 

"I knew you were staring at my ass when I stripped." Dean's voice got lower, and Sam gasped for words, doing everything he could not to stare at Dean, but when he finally did, he choked out some words:  
"Well, I just-" And then Dean's lips pressed his own, desperate, but for some reason kind of gentle. That had to be the best kiss he'd ever had, tasting like water, wind and salt and smelling like Dean, the closest they'd ever been their whole life. 

 

Sam opened his mouth, and their tongues met, tasting even more like the sea as a cold breeze came, and they had only their own bodies to get warm. Dean's hands were against Sam's face, caressing him gently, and Sam lowered his hands, until they rested in Dean's buttocks. Sam grabbed them, and Dean laughed, still not breaking the kiss, pressing their bodies together. They were still brothers, and that was really wrong, but now that they were both naked and kissing, all that bullshit didn't matter anyway. Dean started to explore Sam's body with his hands, surprised, because the last time he’d touched Sammy's chest, his baby brother did not have that many muscles. Sam placed his hand on Dean's dick and started to stroke, doing first and asking later: 

"Can I?"

"Don't ask." answered Dean, kissing his neck and biting his ear, so hot that Sam was surprised he didn't come right there. 

Sam started to speed up, Dean rubbing his body against Sam's as he continued to kiss and moan in Sam's ear. 

"Oh...yes...Sammy..." 

Dean grabbed Sam's hair and continued kissing his neck, almost breathless as he came in Sam's hands, whispering his younger brother's name. A little wave splashed against them, and Dean licked Sam's whole body, going down, until he reached for Sam's cock and grabbed his thighs. He licked the length of Sam's dick as his baby brother yelled "Fuck!" and then started to suck it. 

"God, please, please, Dean..."

He grabbed Sam's balls and continued to gently lick his cock, placing the other hand on Sam's hips. Dean started to speed up and then licked Sam's balls and stroked Sam with his hand. 

"Come for me Sammy."

"God Dean...yes...yes..."

Dean sucked Sam's dick one more time, then licked it as Sam yelled his name, coming into his big brother's mouth. Dean swallowed and reached up, kissing Sam's chest. They lay on the sand for some time, listening to their own breathing. 

"This is so wrong Dean...but I loved it. I fucking loved it." said Sam in a relieved voice. 

"Yeah...you taste...so good, Sammy."

"We're going to spend a whole weekend here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please be naked the entire time?" asked Sam, with huge puppy eyes begging for more. 

"Only if you wear the bathing suit I bought you." said Dean.

"Deal..."

"We still haven't done it underwater, you know..."


End file.
